They're all wearing sweat bands
They're all wearing sweat bands is a common bandit event in Death Road to Canada. Event Text Bandits appear, all wearing sweatbands and all super buff, even their dog. They demand protein powder! They will also accept X food to pass safely. Normal: X = 3 + 3 per party member Deadlier: X = 4 + 4 per party member OR They will also accept the remainder of your food and a quarter/half of your ammo and medical supplies. * Give in to bandit demands/Pay toll of X food * [[Strength] Character] challenges them to a pose-off * Grating character] tells them to 'Cool It' * Oblivious Character] asks what's up with outfits * Refuse and fight! Results Give in to demands The group decides to play it safe. They give into the bandits' demands. * Lose whatever supplies are demanded * Party -1 Morale (unless there's a Top Seller in the party) Pose-off Character challenges the bandits to a pose-off. Character has high Strength Character does an incredible flexing routine, honed by training. The bandits clearly lose, and have to let the group go due to the Bodybuilder's Code. * Character Strength revealed * Party +2 Morale Character has low Strength Failure (90% chance) Character is nowhere near the muscle mass of the bandits. He/she loses the pose-off almost instantly. The bandits take a lot of extra supplies, even ones they don't need, to teach the group a lesson about the weak challenging the swole. Normal * All food lost * Half ammunition and medical supplies lost * Extra gas lost (if party has over 100 gas, it's set to 100, otherwise lose nothing) * Party -1 Morale * Character Strength revealed Deadlier * All food, ammunition, and medical supplies lost * Extra gas lost (if party has over 100 gas, it's set to 100, otherwise lose nothing) * Party -1 Morale * Character Strength revealed Success (10% chance) By some strange twist of fate, he/she somehow wins the pose-off due to a little known loophole in the bodybuilding judge's rulebook. The bandits are pretty angry about this, but their hands are tied by their rules. * Character +1 Strength * Character Strength revealed * Party +1 Morale Otherwise - Strength roll succeeds He/she manages to somehow beat the bandits in a bodybuilding competition, both in the flexing segments and the talent segment! The group is let go. * Character +1 Strength * Character Strength revealed * Party +1 Morale Otherwise - Strength roll fails Character loses the pose-off. It's humiliating, and the bandits take a lot of supplies as punishment for the hubris of challenging them. Normal * All food lost * Quarter ammunition and medical supplies lost * Party -1 Morale Deadlier * All food lost * Half ammunition and medical supplies lost * Party -1 Morale COOL IT If human: Character tells the buff bandits to COOL IT. If animal: Character farts at the bandits, and also the concept of bodybuilding. Success (charged COOL IT!!!) They are impressed by this bold attitude! They declare him/her their honorary champion! The bandits offer a gift: * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party +3 Morale * Choice of a recruit (named "Buff Bandit", always has 4 Strength), group Strength training or a random reward (see Rescue Successful! for a list of possible rewards) Failure The bandits are enraged by this negative attitude, and take out their anger on the group's car. They all punch it bare handed, doing some serious damage. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party -1 Morale * -2 car chassis The buff bandits run off, flexing. Even the dog. What's up with the outfits Character asks the buff bandits about their SWEATBANDS and CONSTANTLY LIFTING DUMBBELLS WHILE TALKING. The bandits talk about an amazing lost tradition of BODYBUILDING that was lost when civilization fell. They show what they mean in an inspiring muscle exhibition. In the process, the bandits forget about robbing the group. * No supplies are lost * Party +2 Morale * Character Wits and Attitude revealed Refuse and fight! The group knows that every single one of their supplies are essential for their chances of reaching Canada. So they fight. Normal * Party -1 Health (lethal) Deadlier * Party -2 Health (lethal) 35% chance of only taking 1 damage instead Category:Events